This relates generally to integrated circuits and more particularly, to programmable integrated circuits.
Programmable integrated circuits are a type of integrated circuit that can be programmed by a user to implement a desired custom logic function. In a typical scenario, a logic designer uses computer-aided design tools to design a custom logic circuit. When the design process is complete, the computer-aided design tools generate configuration data. The configuration data is then loaded into memory elements on a programmable integrated circuit device to configure that device to perform the functions of the custom logic circuit. Such types of programmable integrated circuits are sometimes referred to as a field-programmable gate array (FPGA).
A multichip integrated circuit package often includes an FPGA die mounted on top of an active interposer. The active interposer may contain memory. The bandwidth and latency of the interface connecting the FGPA die to the interposer memory are limited by the number of available connections between the FPGA die and the active interposer. The existing interposer memory has a limited use model and can only support a small range of applications.
It is within this context that the embodiments described herein arise.